Who IS she?
by ZoeythePinkNinja
Summary: It is a normal day for the ninja, but when Zane spots a seemingly random girl, she stirs some new memories. Join Zoey, Zane, and the ninja in an adventure that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dr. Julien was hunched over a table, working tirelessly on his creations. A male and female android lay side by side on the table, both with panels open. Currently, the doctor was working on the male, implanting gears and moving wires.

The boy, he named Zane. The girl, Zoey. Both had snow blond hair. Zane's was in a neat crew cut, and Zoey's reached her shoulders. She also had pink highlights in her snowy hair. They both wore long sleeve shorts and long sweatpants, Zane's being white and Zoey's being pink.

The doctor finished working on the pair, and closed their panels. He crossed his fingers as he waited for something, anything to happen. After five minutes of waiting, he walked from the room to find out what went wrong. Unknown to him, a faint whir of gears began to fill the room.

(Zoey's PoV.)

I open my eyes, but quickly shut them against the light of the room. I open them again, and sit up. I look around, and see a boy laying next to me. I cock my head to the side in confusion, for I didn't know who he was. But I knew who I was. I am Zoey Julien, age 16.

The boy stirs, and I scoot away in shock. His eyes open with a flash of electric blue, which fades to show his icy blue eyes. He sits up and shakes his head, then turns to me. "Who are you?" He asks. "Z-Zoey Julien, and you?" I ask the boy. His eyes show shock as I say Julien, and he replies, "Zane Julien."

My eyes widen in shock and realization, I had a brother! He smiles at me, and I smiles right back. Just then, a black falcon landed on his head. I chuckle, then a red hawk lands on my right shoulder. I smile and pat it's head.

"They must be ours." Zane says. I nod in agreement, then laugh as the falcon flies around Zane's head. He laughs as well, but faintly.

(Dr Julien PoV)

I walk back into my construction room, and see my creations, my children laughing with each other. They both stop and turn to me in unison, and I smile as I begin to tear up. I had a family again...finally.

So, how was it? Remember to favorite and review! Ha, ya, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Zane's PoV)

My sister and I where both fast learners. We have only been alive for about 10 years now, but we already know so much. Speaking of sister, I need to find Zoey. "Zoey?" I call through the forest. All the trees where covered with snow. And it's was very cold, but I was unfazed. I hear a trudging noise, and whip around. "Treehorns..." I whisper to myself.

I see Zoey come running/staggering through the snow towards me, obviously scared. A low growl is heard from behind her, and the "trees" behind her begin to move. "Zaaaane!" She cries as she runs behind me, nearly falling. "Into the house, quickly." I tell her as we rush inside. She presses her face into my shoulder, crying from fear. "Shhhh." I whisper, trying to calm her down

(Zoey PoV)

I continue to cry into my older brothers shoulder. I hear him trying to calm me down, but it's not working in the least bit. Those things where huge, and they just came out of nowhere! I hear a flutter as Akari, so I named my hawk, lands near me, worried about her master. "It's okay girl...I was just scared." I tell her. She nods quickly, then flies off to join Zane's falcon.

I hear footsteps as my father enters the room. I try to smile at him, but my swollen red eyes give away the fact that I was just crying my eyes out. "Zoey, what happened?" He asks me. "T-Treehorns..." I murmur back, still scared. He simply nods and pats my head. I smile slightly, and lean on Zane's shoulder. Our father has grown old over the years, but still has a golden gleam in his eye.

/time skip a few months later/

I am sitting at my fathers death bed. To see him like this, it kills me. I let the tears fall freely, knowing all to well that I'll be loosing him. My brother is trying his best not to cry, but I can tell its getting hard for him to hold back. "Z-Zane, Zoey, you are both very special." My fathers frail voice tells us. "You both have a gift inside of you, and I trust you will find it." He sleeps talking weakly, and I see tears falling down my older twins face. "And you should know, I'm only doing this because, I love you." I hear my father say as he opens my panel. "D-dad?" I ask, but my vision ebbs away to darkness...

**ooh! Cliffhanger! Almost to the present, just keep reading. Read, review, favorite, and hug this story! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three baby! Buyayayayaya!**

_present day_

The ninja where currently wandering through a small village. The bounty had run low on suppliesl, so they had landed to stock up again. "Guys, look! I think they sell supplies there!" Yells Jay as he points to a small building. The ninja look to it, and see the owner sitting outside. It was a woman in her late thirties. She was polishing the window with a cloth, when she sees the ninja walking over. She smiles at them and ushers them inside.

The ninja see the rows of supplies, and all break away from each other to look around. Zane goes up to the woman. "May I ask your name?" He asks politely. "Sung Lee Shan, pleasure to meet you." She replies. "I am Zane Julien." He replies. Sung nods, and Zane's goes to look around. He looks through a few aisles before spotting someone else. She is a girl, with snow blond and pink hair, pink eyes, and pink clothes.

The girl looks up and sees him. Their eyes meet, and they are both dumbstruck. They both find a familiar link between themselves. The girl is the first to speak. "I-Im Zoey...who're you?" She asks. "Zane." Zane replies. "nice to meet you, Zane. Now, I must get back to work." She tells him. Zane simply nods and joins the others.

/back on the bounty/

Cole and Kai are both sparring, Jay is on the coarse, and Zane is meditating. Zane hasn't been able to shake the girl from his head. She was, so familiar. "Zane? Zaane? ZANE!" Yells Jay, trying to get his attention. Zane looks up, startled. "I'm sorry, Jay. Just, deep in thought." Zane tells him. "apparently." Mocks Kai. Cole punches his arm, trying to shut him up. Kai sighs and rubs his arm. "What's bothering you, Zane?" Asks Jay. Zane sighs, before saying "Its that girl I met at the shop, Zoey. I can't seem to get her out of my mind." he says honestly."Do I smell a _cruuush_?" mocks Jay. "No, I do not harness any romantic interests in her. But, she seemed...familiar." He replies.

Sensei Wu walks onto the deck, cup of tea in hand. "Perhaps you will need to sleep on it, Zane." He tells the ninja of ice. "Perhaps" Zane replies. After the ninja are in bed, Zane begins to dream..,

_/dream/_

Zane is wandering through a white blank place. He see's nothing, but hears a soft female voice. "Find me, Zane." The voice whispers. "but where? I see nothing, where are you? WHO are you!?" He yells at the voice. "Go forward, find the answer." The voice coos at him. Zane continues to walk forward, and sees a female ninja in pink. He runs over to her, but she has her back to him. "Exuse me!" He calls to her. She turns around, and Zane only catches a glimpse of her pink eyes before...

_/reality/_

"AH!" Zane calls as he wakes with a start. He hits his head on the bottom of Jays bunk, gasping for breath. The others wake at the noise, sitting up and groaning. "Zane, you okay?" Asks Cole. Zame doesn't reply, he simply replays the dream in his mind. Finally, he mutters a single word. "Zoey..."

**OMG another cliffhanger! Haha! Review, favorite, and give this story a big kiss. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gob, its been FOREVER! Sorry, i just lost it, but its back now! Nyaa!**

/No PoV/

"You mean that girl from the shop?" Cole asked the white clad ninja.

"Exactly. I believe I just saw her in a dream. As a ninja."

"A girl ninja?" Kai asked, confused.

Zane nods, looking at them. They all get the idea from his eyes alone, and start to get ready for the day. Get their gi's on, brush their teeth and hair, the usual. Zane makes everyone breakfast, without a word. To much was on his mind to chat right now.

'Who is she, why did I see her as a ninja, and why is she affecting me like this?' Zane asked himself in his mind.

While everyone was eating, Zane just picked at his food, still conflicting in his mind. Sensei Wu finds this strange, and raises the question.

"Are you alright, Zane?" He asked solemnly.

The ninja started giving their sensei cues not to ask. Cole made a 'cut throat' sign, Jay faked a cough, and Kai looked around whistling. Sensei raised an eyebrow, as Zane sighed. Wu then nodded, finally understanding.

"Forget I brought it up, Zane." Sensei said, taking a drink of tea.

Zane got up from the table, placing his dish on the counter, and walked onto the deck. He went to his normal meditation place, and got into position. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly. The sound of footsteps told him two more ninja where on deck. He sensed Kai and Jay, meaning it was Cole's turn for dishes. The deck whirred to life, the normal training equipment moving and clanging.

Then, Zane's vision went from black, to a familiar white color.

/flashback/

Zane found himself in a snowy forest, one that was strangely familiar.

"Aaaaaaagh!" a shrill scream emanated from his right.

He turned and saw Zoey running towards him, the trees behind her moving. Treehorns, like the ones he fought.

Zoey crashed into him, crying in fear. He subconsciously led her into his, or their, home in the tree. He began trying to calm her once they where inside, and his father entered the room. Zoey did her best to smile, but it was obviously fake. Zane's vision then started ebbing away to black...

/reality/

Zane's eyes shot open, his hands going to the sides of his heads. Kai and Jay looked over at him, worried. Jay rushed over, Kai following.

"She...but, she can't be..." Zane was muttering to himself.

"Hey, Zane, you in there?" Jay asked, waving a hand in front of Zane's face.

"Leave him. Let's just go back to that store and settle his mind." Cole said as he walked on deck.

The other ninja nodded, stepping away from the ice ninja. Cole walked into the main bay and kindly took the wheel from Nya. He turned the airship a bit and flew in the direction of the small town. Zane simply sat back against the bow of the ship, thinking and muttering to himself. Kai and Jay went back to training, for the time being.

Soon, they landed in the same place as before. Jay nudged Zane out of thought, and Zane was first off the ship. He ran to the store, quite literally, and met himself in. The other ninja followed quickly, trying to keep up with their cybernetic friend.

"Sung, are you here?" Zane called when he got inside.

The middle ages woman stepped out from a back room, smiling at Zane.

"And how are you, Zane? It's good to see you again, even if it has only been about a day." Sung said, cheery as usual.

"Actually, I came to see my si-Zoey. Is she here?" Zane asked, catching his tongue.

"Oh, of coarse. Zoey, could you come here?" Sung called.

The girl in pink walked out, pulling some stray hair from her face. She froze when she saw Zane, and Sung smiled slightly before walking into a different room in the store.

"Its you..." Zoey said, voice a near whisper.

"Yes. Listen, I believe we are linked by our past. Please just listen to me. Okay?" Zane said, eyeing Zoey.

"Okay, I guess." Was all the pink clad girl replied.

She brought Zane to her bland bedroom, for the privacy and sake of whatever was about to happen. Zane sat her down on her bed, and asked her to lift her shirt a bit. She, awkwardly, complied. Zane then looked over her again, and spotted what her was looking for. He clicked the small silver button on the side of her stomach, and the panel opened.

"Aya!" Zoey yelled, confused.

Zane then did the only thing he thought would fix his dilemma. He flipped her memory switch up.

Zoey was flooded with memories, from her activation to her fathers death. She started tearing up, looking up at the bleach-blond male before her.

"Z-Zane...I, we..." Zoey stuttered, before throwing herself onto Zane. She started laughing and crying at the same time, as Zane hugged back. The two took a moment of silence, simply processing what had just happened.

"The fifth destined ninja, the final elemental, the one Sensei foresaw. It's you, Zoey..."Zane said after the pause.

Zoey looked at him again, the same confusion in her eyes as when her father deactivated her.

"Me, a ninja? Really?" Zoey asked, wondering if she could.

"I believe so. Sensei should find out for sure, when we head back. Please, come with me." Zane begged, not wanting more seperation.

"One moment." Was all Zoey said before following where Sung had gone. Zane overheard some conversation, and Zoey came back smiling.

She began packing a small bag, and put it on.

"Forward bound, right Zane?" She asked.

"Of coarse."


End file.
